1. Technical Field
The device relates to vending machines for a newspaper and more particularly to coin access machines wherein a supply of newspapers are accessed by a coin activation door.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices are defined as typical newspaper vending machines in which a mechanism is provided to validate the inserted coins and release a door locking mechanism once a pre-determined coinage amount is reached allowing for access to a supply of newspapers within the vending device.
Such prior art devices have heretofore been fabricated out of metal having static newspaper storage areas in which a supply of newspapers were stacked. An access door typically had a newspaper receiving and viewing insert indicating the newspaper within and assuring that at least one newspaper was available upon door activation by the user to the storage compartment within.
Current prior art newspaper vending devices also have spring-urged storage elevators that hold a supply of newspapers within a lower storage compartment and correspondingly move the remaining supply of papers upwardly as they are selectively removed from the device, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,077.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,077 a multi-vend newspaper rack having improved access to interior is illustrated and described as having a removable insert from a support base that is divided into multiple compartments for receiving newspapers and access mechanism.